Unexpected
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: Izaya could never expect what Shizuo's next move would be. So when he wants to play with the monster, things take a turn to something completely unexpected. It seems they have more in common then anyone would have thought. Depressed!Shizuo Comforting!Izaya. Highschool days. Smut.
1. Raira Academy

Izaya's POV

I really loved humans.

Yes, I know that statement sounds quite odd but I do. They were fun to play with and see what they will do in times of turmoil. Most, however, were predictable and quite boring.

"Orihara-kun?" I turned my gaze back to the girl standing next to me on the roof. Her eyes were widening in shock and pain was also easily read on her face. "What did you say?"

"Must I repeat myself~" I cooed. "I said you should stop chasing around men. They will never notice you; you have no personality and are one of a million. You have nothing about you that would catch a guy's eye." Her face looked even more upset with every word I spoke. I smirked at her with a challenging look in my eyes. She paused for a second and then looked down at the ground.

How boring.

I turned around and started to walk away from the broken girl.

"Maybe you should do something to make yourself more interesting Amori-san. Got to go now, but it was fun chatting with you~" I waved a hand in the air to show her that I was leaving and got off of the roof.

I never left the area though.

Once I got out of the building, I walked across the street and looked towards where Amori and I were standing. I pull out my binoculars to get a better view of what would play out. Amori just stood there for a few minutes. It looked like she was fighting between the emotions that she was feeling and common sense. Ha, emotions. They will kill ya. Suddenly I heard a strangled cry and saw her jump off the building, leaving a big mess for someone to clean up on the ground below. I lowered my binoculars and frowned to myself.

"How boring. Suicide? How predictable." I sighed heavily and put my hands in my pockets. "Maybe next time things will be a little more _interesting_~"

Shizuo's POV

"Dammit!" I cursed out loud. Shinra looked over at me quickly.

"Whoa! Don't scare me like that Shizuo!" I growled lightly and shoved my hands angrily into my pockets.

"Sorry. I just remembered that I have to take algebra 2 _again_." Seriously? Who the hell made up a fucked up type of math like that? I doubt even the person who made it understands the shit!

"Hm? You failed Algebra? Oh Shizuo, maybe you should spend more time studying and less time beating people up. Ah! If you spent only half the amount of time you spent fighting then your grad-"Yeah, whatever. He talks a lot. And I mean _A lot._ The best thing to do is to just tune him out when he got like this.

Hey it wasn't _my _fault that he failed math. The teachers are _paid_ to make sure that I learn that shit. Why the hell should _I _be forced to retake a class when _they _failed to teach me it? I let out a sigh.

I really hate school.

It's just never really been my thing. There have been a few times that I have thought about dropping out and just getting my GED or something, but I didn't want to put my parents through that. They already had their hands full enough with me. I was born with monstrous strength. That caused a lot of things to go wrong for me, and a massive amount of debt for them.

Tch. I shouldn't _know _that though but my parents won't _ever _pass up a chance to remind me of how much of a _burden_ I am to them. It wasn't _my _fault that I couldn't be _perfect _like Kasuka was! God! Why can't they just be fucking good parents an-

Whoa calm down. It would be bad to get angry when I haven't even entered the school yet. I stood there at the gate and looked over at Shinra, who was chatting away with Celty about some sort of non-sense. I swear he just said whatever came to his mind because he will never just _shut up_! I then looked over at the sign to the school.

Raira Academy. A highly respected private school for only the brightest students with promising futures.

….Who the _hell_ let me in here?

I then look at the balcony walkway on the building and see a young looking man in black and red.

….A teacher? It had to be. He wasn't wearing a uniform. But…he looked too young to be a teacher. I stared him down for a little, and I _swear _he was _looking _right at _me_. I know it seems weird since there are so many people around me but...I feel his eyes looking into mine. Then I see a smirk pull at his lips.

…He pisses me off. Who gave _him _the authority to stand up there and look down on us like he is some sort of God?

I hate that guy.

Izaya's POV

News of Amori's suicide spread like a wildfire.

'_Why did she do it?' 'Was she depressed?' 'Did she slip?' _

Predictable. Entirely Predictable.

I sigh at how boring everyone was. Why can't I know like a schizophrenic or a serial killer or something? Now _that _would be interesting for sure! Yes, it was very liberating feeling like a god by knowing how everyone was going to react, but it was boring after awhile. When you are playing a game of chess, if you already know all your opponents moves then it makes the game boring. Where is the challenge if you already know how you're going to win?

I walk up to the walkway on the building. Something that really interested me was when I was standing above everyone…watching them file in.

Whoa, I kind of sound like a stalker haha!

But seriously, I need a change. I need something new, something different, something…_unexpected_. I look down on all my potential victims below me. I think it over briefly and decide that I want my next victim to be a male. They were harder to trick and come over to your side but it can be a little more _dangerous._

Danger was kind of my thing.

All the men looked so boring though. They were joking around with their friends, flirting with some random chick, or just too fucking boring to play with. I almost gave up my search.

_Almost._

That's when I spotted him.

I have heard a lot about him but I have never seen nor meet him in person. His name was Shizuo Heiwajima and apparently, he had an explosive temper and monstrous strength to match it. He just…stood there. Almost _asking _to be the next person I prey on.

Now, would I ever give up a chance to play with a monster?

I smirk as I look down at the man below me. I can tell that he _knows _I am watching him. That just makes everything oh so much better~

"Then let's play….Shizu-chan~"

* * *

This is my first DRRR! Fan fiction ever. I have become addicted to reading them and decided to write one myself ^^ I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know how I am doing! I am trying to stay as much as in character as possible..


	2. The Chase Begins

Shizuo's POV

Painful memories started to flood my mind as I sit down in the familiar classroom. This was the same classroom that I spent hours beyond hours sitting and waiting for detention to finally come to an end.

I wear my emotions on my sleeve. That's _part _of my problem. I just have a hard time controlling them and no amount of time in therapy or anger management could ever control that. Hell that made me _more _fucking pissed off.

I lean back in the chair that I am sitting on and look out the window.

I wonder what it would feel like to be able to be like a butterfly; to have a peaceful life, with such graceful movement and able to move about freely without being constrained, to be thought of always bring happiness instead of pain.

Peace.

It's what I wanted more then anything, but somehow that was something that I could never obtain. It seemed like I was the _definition_ of chaos, seeing as somehow it always manages to follow me where ever I went.

Pulling myself away from such depressive thoughts, I look back at my talkative friend. He was talking away with our other friend, Kadota, who neither of us got to see much of after school ended. They were talking about what they had been doing the past 3 months and that's when I noticed _him_.

It was the guy in the red in black from earlier. He was just standing there _lurking_. Whoa okay, this guy had to be some sort of drug dealer or something. He looked like the type that would fuck you over. Literally and figmentively. I let my eyes look him over a little bit. He was _scrawny_ too. He also had somewhat delicate features; nothing too ambiguous but he could totally pull off a girl if he ever had to.

His eyes caught mine. We stare at each other shortly before I see him _smirk_ at me.

Okay, now that cocky ass smirk on his face and him are _really_ starting to piss me off and I don't even know the guy!

Tch. I was really irritable this morning. I tried my best to try and ignore the guy and act like I didn't care or notice he was staring. _Right_. _At. Me_.

"Hello there Shinra~" I heard the guy say. Damn, his voice fit him. It wasn't a _bad _voice but it was the kind of voice that if you were to hear it in the dark you would be slightly afraid for your safety.

"Ah Izaya!" I saw my wanna-be-doctor friend run over to said guy. I was kind of curious how the two knew each other. I have never seen him at this school before, but that isn't saying much seeing that I couldn't give you names of half the kids in my class. Still, I think I would remember someone _that _creepy if I were to see them. "Are you excited to start school?"

"Yeah." I hear the guy called Izaya say. I could also _hear _the smirk in his voice. I close my eyes shut trying to ignore everything that was going on around me and just calm down. I wanted to prove to everyone this year that Heiwajima Shizuo could be a calm, caring, pacifist. I wanted to show them that I wasn't only destruction but I could also be used for construction. It wasn't going as I planned so far. "You have a lot of….interesting people here. I can't wait to meet them." I can't take it anymore; I get out of my seat and start walking towards the door where the two are talking.

"Oh yeah-ah! Izaya this is Shi-"I push past both of them and start walking towards the nurse's office, I really needed pain killer already for the headache coming on and I didn't want to be there anymore. I _refuse _to look back at them because I _know _that both of them are staring holes into my back. Like hell I wanted to be introduced to a guy like that! I keep walking until I get to the nurses office. We exchange looks for a brief moment of silence, knowing that this is already the beginning of what would be my constant visits to her.

She lets out a long sigh.

Izaya's POV

I stare at the back of the guy who literally just shoved me out of the way to get through the door. It is polite to ask, he didn't _have _to shove…but somehow I am happy he did because it was definitely not something I would have saw coming.

"Interesting~" I cued as Shizuo left. Shinra looked back at me with an apologetic look.

"Erm sorry about him Izaya! Shizuo is just kind of socially awkward, but he really is a cool guy! I think the two of you will be good friends." Shinra smiled at me and I smirked at that statement. Me? Friends with a monster? Now _that _was something to dwell on.

"Really? I hear he has something of a temper." Shinra looks a little worried for a moment then just brushes it off.

"Well…he is really strong and he can get irritated easy…erm…really easy but he really does have a good heart." I am guessing him and Shizuo were somewhat close since he is really trying to push him off on me as someone that is a good guy. Really Shinra? I am Orihara Izaya; you don't think I already _know _about him.

"Well then…" I smirk. "I can't wait to meet Shizu-chan~" Shinra looks panicked for a minute, most likely because of the nickname I just gave his friend. "Well, I should go now. Don't want to be late on my first day~" I say while walking off towards homeroom. Shinra stood there looking at me leave for a second then went back to his class. I walk through the halls, observing everyone as I go by. I walk into the class room that I am assigned to and take a seat. There is a man sitting in front of me with a group of men all sitting around him. They look like total thugs, probably the type that would start a fight if they were so much as looked at. They were probably feared within the school too. I wonder if Shizu-chan was—

I lean forward, tapping the guy in front of me.

"Hey~" The guy turns around and looks at me with a death glare. Oh shit, I am SOOO scared. "You know Heiwajima Shizuo?" The guy tightens his eyebrows and growls at me. Oh, I bet he does~ "Well…I heard him saying earlier how he thought that your girl friend was really hot and how he was going to try and ask her out." A complete lie. I didn't even know if this guy _had_ a girl friend, but my assumptions are almost always on point. And it seems that I was right because the guy looked extremely offended and at a loss of words. I place my hand on his shoulder and pat him in a comforting manor. "Just so you know." With that said, I lean back in my and smirk after seeing the guy talk angrily amongst his other thug friends. I really love how things just go according to plan~

"Lets see how strong you are _Shizu-chan_~"

_I hope that I am still able to keep this interesting for you all ^^ I am trying to keep everyone in character for the time being. As of right now, and the next few chapters as well, I am going to try to follow the original story line of the show. Like what they showed and just fill in some blanks along the way...but don't worry! It will start taking a turn soon enough and you will get your Shizaya fix before you know it ;D_

_I am going to start to read the light novel tonight. I have only seen the anime and own manga volume 1 and 2, but I really want to incorporate Shiki. ^^; I have read enough fan fiction where I think I can do that without really needing to read the novel but I feel...weird doing that. I also do really want to read the light novel. _

_If you guys have any ideas, comments, tips ect for me please let me know! This is my first Durarara! Fan fiction and really want it to come out as well as the others I read :)_


	3. Lets Play A Game

Shizuo's POV

The best thing about going to school is having lunch. That's really sad because I don't _need _to be at school to have lunch. School just sucks. I hate it here but it's better then the alternative; staying at home. I hate being at home more then I hate being here. Some people would think that's very sad since the home is suppose to be the most comforting place people have, but it's not for me.

Well…whatever, I don't feel like dwelling on these stupid thoughts anymore.

I grab my lunch from locker and start to head outside. I am really happy that I bought some milk today because I really needed it already. This has been a really bad day already. I step outside in the courtyard and sit at the table where Shinra is sitting.

"It's really hot out." I say bluntly as I sit down. Shinra looks over at me while sipping on his juice box.

"It's not _very _hot out. Your body is probably just trapping in heat bec-" I take off my jacket and drape it over the back of my chair. It cooled me down somewhat, but not a whole lot. I open my bagged lunch and pull out my milk. I really needed this right now. I open the carton and, just when I am to bask in the glory of the taste of the calming liquid, I hear someone call my name.

"Heiwajima Shizuo!" I turn to face the guy, mildly annoyed that I couldn't just _drink my god damn milk! _There were probably somewhere around 20 standing behind him. He is probably some sort of gang leader or something. "I hear you got a thing for my girl friend and are trying to steal her away from me!"

…

I have no idea what the hell this guy is talking about. I'm not even _interested _in girls!

…

Okay whoa, that sounded gay even in my own thoughts. I'm not gay. I simply had no interest in girls, but on the flip side I had no interest in men either. I decided a long time ago that I would never seek a relationship of that type. I didn't want to hurt anyone that I cared for again…and considering that you _have _to pound into each other when you're having sex, I would surely hurt them. So I simply decided not to pursue such a thing.

"Look, I don't know where you heard that but I don't even know who your girl friend is so-"

"Bullshit!" The guy takes a step towards me. "I don't want to fucking hear it, I _know _that you like her!" My eyebrow twitches in annoyance. This guy is really asking for it. I stand up and turn towards the guy.

"Look, just walk away and nobody will get hurt. I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to but you're really starting to piss me off. I'm not even into girls like that, so just ignore what whoever told you because it's a lie." The guy smirks and looks back out his posse behind him.

"Did you hear that guys? Heiwajima Shizuo is a flaming homosexual!" They all began to laugh.

…

Okay maybe I walked right into that one, but I didn't mean it the way that it came off. Regardless, I am really fucking pissed off now and this guy is going to know just _how _much he pissed me off! I tighten my hands into fists, pull back and hit the guy in the back of the head. _Hard. _I will actually be very surprised if he didn't end up in a coma. I am panting heavy in anger. The anger I wish I could control, but somehow I can't control it no matter how hard I try. It's moments like this that I really hate myself. The other men stand there agape for a moment, trying to process my immense strength I guess.

Then they all start to come after me.

When I get this angry, I tend to let the anger consume me. It's kind of like I black out. Then when I come back to what just happened I feel ashamed. Ashamed that I let the anger take over me once again. Then men keep coming at me, probably trying to defeat me so that they can gain a name for themselves. It's really stupid though because once I hit them and send them flying, they have just proclaimed to everyone that they suck at being thugs. I keep hitting every man that comes near me, sending then flying away or down in pain with a single hit.

This is nothing for me. Taking down 20 men at once barely causes me to break out in a sweat.

I kick the final man in the stomach, probably breaking a few ribs. I really hope that he has no internal bleeding or anything because "murderer" isn't a title I am really eager to obtain. I stand for a second and look at all the men on the ground around me.

…

Had I really just did that? Did I really just single handedly take down roughly 20 men because I got angry? My anger starts to die down finally and the reality of what I just did starts to sink in.

Then I start to hear clapping.

I turn around and come face to face with that guy in the red shirt and black jacket.

"Shizuo, this is Izaya Orihara. He isn't a bad guy, Actually he is kind of an asshole." Shinra says that like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's awful Shinra." He has a cocky tone in his voice, like he is so much better then everyone else.

I really didn't like this guy.

"No, no. I didn't mean it in a negative way!" Shinra tries to explain himself. But I can really careless, I can already tell that he really is an asshole.

"You piss me off." I say bluntly. Like I said before, I wear my emotions on my sleeves and can't hide them no matter how hard I do try so why should I even attempt it?

"Oh?" We stare each other down for a few seconds, silently telling each other 'I hate you' and declaring war. "Too bad. I thought you and I could have some fun." He draws his head back and gives me that cocky look once again.

"Shut up." I say, looking away from him. I hope the guy would just go away, my anger is starting to flare up once again.

"Oh don't say that Shizuo~" He cued.

I lose my temper again.

I pull my hand back and go to punch that fucking cocky look off his damn face! He jumps back, evading my punch completely. I am little bit shocked at how fast he moved and his amazing reflexes. I lift head up, looking for where the damn guy went. That's when I see him coming at from behind. I try to punch him again, but he is too fast for me and slices my shirt open with a knife, leaving a big cut across my chest.

When the hell did he pull out a knife?

I put my hand on my chest, feeling bleed underneath my hands.

"See? It's fun isn't it?" He says with his signature cocky grin. I stand there looking at him, not believing what I am hearing. This guy was really fucked up!

I decide for that day on, that I really hate this _Izaya Orihara_.

I also decided that I really needed to drink my fucking milk.

* * *

_All in Shizuo's point of view this time guys! It's a little easier for me to write it as Shizuo versus writing it as Izaya :3 Well they have finally met each other! XD You have about 2 or so more chapters to get through before anything more sensual happens between the two. Come on guys, I can't rush it or then that will be boring~ _

_I will try to write the next chapter tonight! ^^ Let me know what you think guys!_


	4. Out of the Blue Question

Shizuo's POV

The past few weeks that fucking _flea _terrorized my fucking life! He somehow knew where I was at every. Single. Moment. Of. My. Day. I couldn't even take a shit without someone declaring their sudden hatred for me and challenging me to a fight. It's getting really fuckin-

"HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO!"

Annoying! Can't I have one moment of fucking peace? I turned around to face the guy that was running at me straight on. As he drew closer I simply just punched him in the stomach and he fell to the ground. I was getting used to these fights and they were ending faster every time. Hopefully I will get at least 10 minutes of peace on the way home.

"10 seconds! Your getting faster at this Shizu-chan~" This fucking world really hated me didn't it? I turned around to face the man who suddenly seemed obsessed with my every move.

"What the fuck do _you _want you damn flea?" I growled at him.

"Just stopping by to enjoy the show, but you ended it so soon. So boring Shizu-chan~" He made a fake hurt face. I wanted to punch it.

"Maybe you should stop if you're getting bored with me." I growled back at him. I really hoped he was getting bored so then he would just leave me the hell alone!

"Hardly." He looked at me with a slight smirk on his face, a smirk I wish I could permanently erase from humanity. "It just means that we are going to have to add more excitement to this little game of ours~" I walked forward and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close in a threatening manor.

"Listen you piece of shit! I am done playing this damn game of yours!" He leaned close to me, a little too close for my own personal comfort.

"That's not for _you _to decide Shizu-chan~" He purred. I looked away from him, really hoping that he didn't notice the embarrassment on my face. This guy really knew how to push the right buttons to piss me off and make me feel uncomfortable.

"Whatever, don't you have a family to go home to or something?" Izaya looked a little bit caught off guard for a second.

"My, getting personal so soon aren't we?" I had no idea what that meant, I really didn't care what his answer was. "No actually, I live by myself."

…

Well, I wasn't expecting _that _for an answer. I looked at him for a few seconds, trying to decide if he was joking or if it was the truth. I could never tell with him, all his damn answers had their own hidden meanings behind them. Meanings I could never think of even if I tried.

"Must be nice." I silently wished that I could live by myself. I didn't even know how that would be possible though. How does _he _do it? Does he have a job or something? It surely didn't seem like it with all the time he had to stalk me everyday.

"I can take you there and _entertain_ you for a little bit~"

…

I wasn't…sure what to make of that statement. If I didn't know what to think of that statement, the next one really made me speechless.

"Are you still a virgin Shizu-chan?" I looked at him, a little taken back that he would ask such a thing so bluntly like he was asking me my name! My face started to heat up slightly and turned high tailed it out of there. This wasn't something that I talked about so openly. Hell, I haven't talked about this with _anyone! _Not even Kasuka! Like hell I was going to talk about this with that piece of shit!

Finally arriving at the front door step of my house, I walked through my front door and took off my shoes. I was really late thanks to that guy. I started walking upstairs, hoping that I would be able to go up to my room without a problem.

"Shizuo?" No such luck. I sighed and turned to face the direction of my mother's voice.

"Yeah it's me." Dammit, today was just not my day.

"Why are you so late?"

"Err…I kind of got into a fight on the way home." There was no use in trying to even lie about it. Somehow she would find out the truth if I did. There was silence for a few moments. I really wanted to run upstairs and avoid this conversation but I didn't want to make things worse then they already were.

"Will you ever be normal? Can't you see the disgrace you bring this family with your anger? You don't even try to control it do you?" At least she wasn't yelling this time, but still…the words stung. She really doesn't understand. I really _hate _myself.

"Sorry." I said trying to control my frustration. I felt so ashamed of myself, so ashamed that I hurt my family. So ashamed that matter what I did, I could never be what they expected.

"Tch, you always say that." Taking this as the end of the conversation, I run upstairs into my room and lock my door. I walk over to my desk and sit down, laying my head down in my hands.

I didn't ask to be born this way. Hell, I didn't even ask to be _born. _

I hate it.

I hate myself so much. As strong as people think I am, I am actually a very weak person. I give into my emotions way too easily, while my brother has complete control over his. Sometimes I wonder if they decided to have Kasuka after realizing how much of a mistake I was.

Yes, I was a mistake. There was no way around it. God decided to be cruel to me and make me as fucked up as I am. People wish that they had my power. Really, they could take it. Take it away from me because I surely did not want it. People were scared of me, scared that I will hurt them and I really don't blame them because hell I am scared of my own power. There were only a few people who didn't fear me. Kasuka, Shinra, Celty, Kadota and…

Izaya…

…Who was he? Sure, the others didn't weren't scared of me but…Izaya was _tempting _me to fight with him. I don't think any of the others would ever go that far. He held no fear of me at all. He was even willing to get close to me without the slightest thought that I might rip his head off right there. And then…

"_Are you still a virgin Shizu-chan?"_

My cheeks brightened at remembering the question. Shit, who the hell did he think he was asking me a thing like that? I could have killed him for asking me such a _personal_ question! He had to know that! He had to know that I could break his back in a split second; I mean the guy _watches _all my fights! I can take down 20 men without even breaking a damn sweat! So then why…Why wasn't he afraid of me?

I got off the chair, laid down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling light above it, still lost in my thoughts. I have no doubt that he found me interesting because of my brute strength. Without a question that's why he even gets bothered with me. However, I could stop this whole thing in a matter of minutes. This whole 'game' he had us playing. So then why didn't I want to end it? Why did I still continue to go along with what that psycho was expecting me to do? Like a lot of things, I couldn't come up with an answer to that question. Maybe I am truly a sadist at heart, I don't know.

…What I do know is I am not ready to end this game between Izaya and Me…not for awhile at least.

* * *

_Sorry I didn't update last night guys! I have actually been very sick lately ^^; I keep getting infections due to my epilepsy medication. I will to update again later tonight ^^ But I can't make any promises. _

_Also, I decided a majority of this fan fiction will be in Shizuo's POV. It's a lot easier for me to write it that way and I personally think that it is more interesting for the reader since you know basically everything that is going to happen when it's in Izaya's POV. I also hope that I'm not swaying away too much from Shizuo's personality ^^; _

_Anyway, update and let me know what you think! :3_


	5. Lets Meet Up

Shizuo's POV

The attacks continued to ensue after that day, but they didn't seem to come as often as they did before. I wonder if he really was getting bored and this was his way of slowly letting up. I mean, the guy has been having people attack me for the past few weeks and all he did was stand there in the distance and watch. Even I was getting bored with this. It became as much of a part of my daily routine as opening my locker at school.

Currently, I am sitting at my desk waiting for my math teacher to hand me my math test. I was really eager to see the grade I got on it because I know I did very well on it. Passing grade and me are not two words commonly found in the same sentenced without the word 'never' in it. I drummed my fingers on my desk, waiting impatiently. Finally the teacher placed the test on my desk and I turned it over quickly.

…

Then I was immediately pissed off. The test was filled with marks of red on it along with the number "54" and "see me" on the top. I really can't believe I failed! This is the first test and I fucking failed the damn thing! I don't even know how! I knew the answer to all the fucking questions! The teacher dismissed the class and I walked up to the teacher's desk, trying the best way that I could to control the anger I had in me. I really can't believe I failed that test.

"Heiwajima." The teacher looked up at me calmly. "This is your second year in my class."

"Yes sir, that is correct."

"You already failed the first test." He says as calmly as possible, trying to keep me calm. It would be very bad if I lost my temper and both of us knew this. "I would like you to work with a tutor. You have a bright future ahead of you Heiwajima-san, I would hate for you to not graduate on time because you couldn't pass this class." I just stood there continuing to nod in agreement.

"I think that would be good." I lied. It might help a little but nearly everybody is too afraid of me to show me how to do things properly. The teacher gave me a slight nod.

"I will give you Orihara-san's information."

…

Come again? Was this someone's twisted idea of a cruel joke? I mean, it didn't bother me as much that he constantly had people try and kill me on a daily basis, but this is something completely different! This is _him tutoring me_! That requires a lot of one on one time! I don't think I could do that.

"Uhh Sir, is there anyone else who can tutor me?" Please fucking say yes.

"I'm sorry Heiwajima-san. Orihara-san passed my class last year with flawless grades. Grantided he doesn't seem to have much interest, he was one of the best students I have ever had and completely capable of tutoring you with some desirable results." The guy pulled off the sheet of paper he was writing on and handed it to me. Looking down at it, I saw that he wrote down Izaya's name along with a place and a time. "I informed Orihara-san that you would meet him here after school." He got up and picked up his laptop bag and headed towards the door.

"Sir! I'm sorry but I can't stay after school…I have family matters I have to attend to." The teacher stopped at the doorway and looked back at me.

"Then I highly recommend that you and Orihara-san arrange another time and place to meet. You can't fail this class again if you plan to graduate Heiwajima-san." I bit my lip, tying to hold in the anger that was slowly boiling under my skin.

Dammit.

There was no way out of this situation withouot getting completely embarrassed. If I don't ask for Izaya's help, I fail the class and don't graduate. If I did ask for his help, he will no doubt tease and humiliate me for it. This was really a lose-lose situation but…I guess I will have to bite the bullet and just ask for the damn fleas help.

It was weird. Somehow Izaya always knew where I was, but the one and only time I go looking for him, I can't find the damn flee anywhere! This was really starting to piss me off. I've been everywhere, and there was no trace of him at all. Maybe this was another one of his fucking games. He _knew _I was looking for him, didn't he? He had to. The fucking stalker knew everything about me! Regardless, this cat and mouse chase that he had us playing at the moment was really irritating.

Whatever, I'm giving up on pointless search. Turning around to head upstairs, I heard a very familiar voice. The voice of the male I was searching for all damn day! I started walking towards the voice, only to notice that he was standing underneath the stairs with somebody else. I hid myself behind the wall…I really didn't know why but I did. It was rare for me to see Izaya interacting with someone else besides myself.

"Don't worry Shiki-san, you will get you fix~"

"Orihara-san. Must you always make everything into a sexual innuendo?" I heard Izaya laugh at that comment.

"Me? Sexual? Now, now I believe you are reading into my words too much Shiki-san. Not everything I say has to do with sex. But the mind believes what it thinks, really Shiki-san you shouldn't think of me in such a manor. It's disguisting." The guy named Shiki remained emotionless.

"Just have it done Orihara-san." He started to walk away from the dark haired male. Izaya turned and gave the guy a devilish smirk.

"Like I said, don't worry about it." Something about the way he said that sent chills down my spine. I had never seen him be so…dark. The Shiki guy left and I decided to reveal myself from my hiding place. Izaya and I stared at each other for a moment in silence. If I'm not mistaken…I think he was a little surprised that I was standing there the whole time. But as soon as that rare expression was on his face, it was gone. "Spying on me are we now Shizu-chan?"

"Cut the crap. Look, I can't meet you after school so I have to change it to some other time and place." I informed him, wanting to end this conversation as soon as possible. "So maybe we ca-"

"My place, tomorrow, 5 o'clock sharp." I blinked. He said that without a second thought…had he planned this? Probably.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with that." I said honestly. I mean hell, I might be tied up and kept hostage for months! I really doubt that _that _particular could happen but I learned to never doubt what Izaya could do.

"Afraid Shizu-chan?" He smirked. God, I really hated this guy so much.

"No fucking way! What could there to be afraid of?" I said angrily, turning to make my exit before I completely lost my temper.

"So it's a date then Shizu-chan?" I heard him call down the hall. My cheeks started to heat up on the idea of going out on a date. Yes, I, Shizuo Heiwajima, have never been on a proper date before.

"Shut the fuck up! It's not like that you damn pest!" I yelled, refusing to turn around and let him see the embarrassment on my face. I was almost out the door when I heard the guy call after me again in his usual playful tone.

"Oi Shizu-chan! Do you even know where I live?" …

I really _hate_ this guy.

* * *

_I started writing this last night, but we get a really nasty storm here. Seriously, I don't think I have ever heard thunder that loud and seen lightning that bright! _

_Anyway, I know a lot of you are waiting for the smut and the sexual themes in this story. However, it will never get to that point if I don't get reviews. This isn't a threat, it simply means that I will lose inspiration before it gets to that point and trust me, it has gotten to that point before. ^^; _

_Also, I am trying to delay that as much as possible because I don't want to make things move too fast. I mean these guys hate each other. They wouldn't hate each other and then be fucking in the next 2 chapters! (No offense to anyone) So as you can predict, this story will be lengthy as well...I hope you like this chapter! I was too lazy to proof read it...*shifty eyes* _

_Review please! :D_


	6. Tutoring Part 1

_Authors Note: If you have any Shizaya fan fiction ideas, please let me know! I would love to start another story as well ^^ Pitch me anything, it might inspire an idea for me _

* * *

Shizuo's POV

I looked down at my watch and let out a sound of annoyance. It was 4:55 and I was standing in front of Izaya's apartment. He said 5 o'clock sharp…So I'm not sure if I should knock on his door _right _at 5 or if I should do it now. I didn't want to look like I was eager for this whole thing because I'm_ not_. I am hoping that this whole thing will go relatively quickly. I don't want to be spending more time with Izaya if I don't have to. I glance down at my clock again.

4:56.

Okay, I'm knocking. Sitting here waiting is driving me crazy and fuck I am not a patient person. Slowly, I walk towards the door then I hesitate for a second. Why the fuck am I doing this? I don't _need _Izaya to passing fucking algebra! I'm sure Shinra could help me…Sure, I still won't understand a lot of it but hey it will at least get me passing. Turning my back towards the door, I decide I'm just going to leave and save myself from the agony of being stuck in the same house as Izaya for an extended amount of time. I take my first step away from the door, but that's when I hear the damn thing open.

"You're early Shizu-chan~ I am surprised, I didn't think a protozoan like you could tell time." Shit. I turn around to face Izaya, who wore his usual smirk on his face. I took a brief moment to look over him. Never had I seen him out of his school uniform and I was kind of curious what he wore on a daily basis. I frowned slightly to myself seeing him wear all black. Short sleeved black shirt and black jeans…Somehow it fit him though. The clothing really suited his body and made look very appealing, unlike myself who wears the most unflattering clothing because, hey I'm not trying to attract anyone.

…

Uhh yeah…I am going to pretend I didn't just think that.

"Let's just get this over with." I said glaring at him. He turned to the side, opening the door more so that I can walk in. Walking past him, I absorb everything about his apartment. It wasn't the _biggest _place I have ever been in but it certainly wasn't the smallest either. The place was very clean and organized as well, just as I expected it would be.

"This way." Izaya said walking into a room that was to the left of the door. I assumed it was his err..living room? Apartments are put together so weirdly. They had like 3 rooms in them so I'm not sure what to call any of them expect for the bathroom and kitchen. As we walked, I looked at everything. His home had a modern look to it which really didn't surprise me. Izaya himself had a modern flare to him. If you didn't know who lived here, you would never know a high school kid even _lived _in this apartment let alone own it.

Shit.

He had a nice fucking place. This really wasn't fair.

"Oi, what do you do?" Izaya walked back in the room, holding a few books and notebooks…wait, when did he even leave?

"Hmm? What do you mean?" He placed the books on his coffee table and started to orangize them.

"I mean job wise. You need a job to be able to live here right?" I'm not really sure…If I should sit down. I feel like this house is so delicate that I would break anything I touched. Izaya looked at me with an amused look on his face.

"Shizu-chan, your really taking an interest in me now ne?" I bite my lip and look away. He always made everything so…awkward. I'm not sure if I rather have him sending people out to kick my ass or just casually talking to him. Getting my ass kicked sounded a lot easier actually now that I'm thinking about it. "I get information and sell it to people." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"So uh...kind of like a spy?" There was a moment of silence and then…he bursted out laughing. I growled at him, feeling irritated but kept my cool.

"Shizu-chan really is stupid!" God, it was a simple fucking question! If he got this amused with something like that, how the hell is he suppose to tutor me in math?

"Let's just get this over with." I sit down on the opposite side of the couch, not wanting to be anywhere close to that flea.

"Aww, Shizu-chan doesn't want to be close to me? I'm really hurt~" Like hell you are.

"Look I really don't want to—" I freeze and take a sudden inhale of air.

His. Hand. Is. On. My. Thigh! What the hell!

I jump up, trying to get away from that devious hand and turn a bright shade of red.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I screamed as loud as I could. This was NOT okay! His hand was so close to my…I gulp, suddenly feeling a little…_tight _down _there. _Izaya frowned.

"It was an accident, jeez calm down." Accident my ass! How the hell can you _accidently _place your hand on the inside of someone's thigh? He slid a piece of paper towards me. I looked down at it and saw a lot of different math problems on it. "Let's get started ne?"

I gulped and once again sit down as _far _away from Izaya as I possibly could. I picked up the peace of paper and growled slightly.

I might hate Izaya, but I'm pretty sure I hate math more.

Izaya leaned back on his couch and stretched his arms along the back of it.

"Don't forget to show your work~"

2 hours.

2 _mother fucking hours_.

That's how long it took me to finish that damn sheet of paper! It wasn't that it was long, no, there were only 10 questions…but I didn't know _any _of them! I really do suck at math, don't I?

Izaya was looking over the sheet of paper that I handed to him after guessing on all 10 questions and scribbling down some work. It only took him 5 minutes before he said;

"Woah Shizu-chan, you really suck at math."

Yeah, I already know that. I don't need you telling me that! I turned away in slight embarrassment that I couldn't figure out even one problem.

"Just tell me how to figure them out." I tell him then I feel the couch get lower on my right side. I didn't need to look to know that Izaya was sitting next to me, because he was practically _sitting _on _me._

"Where should I even start? You made so many mistakes, I lost track~" I can feel his hot breathe against my neck and soon I felt my face to start to heat up once again as well as heat going towards…other areas. I bit my lip and tried to ignore him as best as I could. "See look, you didn't even multiple the whole equation by negative 1." I looked down at the sheet towards the problem he was pointing at. He moved his finger and I followed it with my eyes. "And then you forgot to flip the equation here." I felt his hand rest on my leg, but I was too nervous to do anything about it. "And up here, you need to solve this by grouping." I tried to listen, but that devlish hand was on the inside of my thigh _again. _He turned his head and raises his lips to my ear. "Do you understand, Shizu-chan?" I felt his hot breath against the shell of my ear and closed my eyes, trying to ignore how much that made my lower regions start to grow.

Fuck.

He was turning me on.

I hastily stand up, facing the opposite way from him in an attempt to hide the fact that I am a little hard now due to his ministrations.

"I gotta go." I said quickly and grab my things. Izaya didn't say a thing but I could feel him looking at me…and I could _still _feel that hot sensation on my ear. As fast as I could without looking like a caged animal, I got myself out of the fleas apartment. Once I got outside, I look down towards the area of my pants that were now very tight.

Fuck. How am I going to get home with _that?_

* * *

_Sorry about the late update guys! You see...my girlfriend came over...enough said. ^^;  
_

_I hope you all like this chapter! Thank you to all the people who reviewed! 3 It means a lot to me 33 Once again, I am trying to keep them in character but they are going to probably start getting OOC because you know..the whole falling in love part XD  
_

_Also..I want to start a new fan fiction. So give me ideas guys! I would love to do a AU but I am not sure what to do...I normally get my inspiration from movies but actually hate the idea of sitting down and watching a movie ^^; It's weird, I will go to the theater but not sit at home and watch them.  
_

_Also, I am switching jobs :/ I quit my one job and my last day is saturday. I got a job at dunkin donuts but...I really don't want to work there. I had a really good interview with a grocery store and I am almost sure I got the job...I really hope anyway, just waiting for a call back. I'm also switching colleges as well as majors...so yeah, lots of stress on me ^^; Please understand if I don't update as fast as I should ;_;  
_

_Izaya: Keep the lovely reviews coming and maybe I will touch Shizu-chan for you~  
Shizuo: Stay. Away. From. Me.  
Izaya: Aww but they are all waiting for when I fuck you senselessly Shizu-chan!  
Shizuo: Like fucking hell your topping me!  
Cloudsofsand: Review guys! ^^  
_


	7. Tutoring Part 2

Izaya's POV

_-You…really love me Orihara-san?- _

I glare at my computer screen. Of course, this is how I lead these mindless girls so that they would listen to my every word, but those words stirred a feeling inside me that I couldn't quite name.

-Yeah…I have been admiring you for a really long time.- I replied back. Girls are very stupid. They let their emotions take over them too easily and ignore the odvious signs that this is all a trap. The big glaring sign to tell them to stop, there is danger ahead if you continue down this road. But this is how I want them to feel. It always starts the same; I lour them in with sweet words and meaningless affection, convince them that they need me to live and fill up with feelings of a promising future and then break them down with the truth that I really didn't give a shit about them.

And they always took the bait.

I glanced back at my computer screen once I heard a ding. _–I'm glad…- _Normally at this point, I would be excited about the game I was about to play with whatever girl I was currently preying on, but this routine was getting very boring and I need a new thrill. I lean back in my chair and click out of the conversation.

"So boring." I shut my lab top and walk over to my bed. I lie down and glance up at the calendar.

3 months.

It's been 3 months since Shizu-chan and I started to play this little game of ours.

It took 3 months to come up with something new to add to the game. I sit up and look at my chess board that I had sitting on my night stand. All the pieces where perfectly in place, ready for a new game to start. In one swipe, I knocked all the pieces onto the door. I then lean down and pick up both of the kings and place them in the place they belonged on the board.

"There's no need for mindless pawns in this game." I pick up the black king and move it half way across the board. I then grab the white king and hesitate for a second. "I wonder what you will do Shizu-chan." I run my finger down the length of chess piece. "Where will you move when things start to get a little more...uncomfortable for you…" I look at the piece for a little before laying back down on my bed.

"Huh, even when I'm the one controlling the shots I don't know where to place you. Your so…unpredictable." I stay quiet for a little bit and close my eyes, allowing myself to concentrate a little bit more.

"But that's what I like about you." I say to myself with a smirk sneaking up on my face. I lay quiet for a little bit then proceed to fall asleep.

* * *

Shizuo's POV

Never in my life had I ever EVER felt the need to try and stay away from people. Normally they stayed away from me and hell, if I didn't like them then I just beat the shit out of them. As simple as that.

This was different though. This was a fight that I had absolutely no experience or knowledge in. This wasn't something I wanted to get involved with. This is why I try to avoid Izaya as much as I possibly can. It proved kind of fucking hard since he knew where the hell I was at every moment of the day.

Then there was also _that. _

The tutoring.

Really fucking sad excuse for tutoring if you ask me. But its not something I can avoid. I asked Shinra if he could help me, but he said that it would be best if Izaya and I got to know each other.

Tch. If only it was that fucking easy. Nothing about that asshole was normal. I mean, what happened at his house the other day was some messed up shit. There was _no _way I was going to get to _know _him in _that _type of manor.

I guess I can always beat the shit out of him, right? He was scrawny…it wouldn't take _that _much to just kill him and be done with it. Despite all these thoughts, I found myself looking up at the door that seemed more threatening to me then the last time I came face to face with it. I clench my fists and glare at it like it had morally insulted me. Dammit, I'm not going to let him control me. I will just go in there and if he tries something then I will proceed to beat him until he doesn't even know what his name is anymore.

I walk up to the door and knock on it twice. I wait and listen to the sounds coming from behind the door. Izaya opens the door after a few moments of silence

…dressed…in…_only_…a….towel!

Who the hell comes to the door in a towel?

"Come in, I have to finish taking a shower." He said and starts to walk back towards the bathroom. I hesitate but walk over to the couch and sit down.

Well this is awkward.

Being greeted by a barely dressed man wasn't on my list of things to do before I died. I sit there for a few minutes in painful silence and there is still no sign that he will be making this a quick shower. I sigh and decide to look around the fleas apartment, after all…maybe I will find some incriminating evidence that I could give to the police so I could be rid of him once and for all. The place is as neat and clean as the first time I came here. Wait, I don't want to think about the first time I came here.

I walk over to a table that has a few pictures on it as well as a knife display. I look at the pictures first. There are only 2 of them; one of them had a younger looking Izaya sitting on a chair and two younger look alike girls sitting on his lap. I was going to take a wild guess and say that those were Izaya's twin sisters. It was one of those professional pictures that some families get done every year. I look at the other one which had Izaya, the two girls, a taller, older male that somewhat resemebled Izaya and a beautiful woman who looked a lot like Izaya. It was another one of those professional looking photos. It made no sense, they all looked really happy together…so….why is he living here alone? I proceeded to look at the knife display. There is an array of different knives on it, some I never even seen before. He has 9 different knives on the display but for some reason I don't believe this is all he owns. I reach my hand out to touch the blade of one of knives to check if they were sharp.

"Ne, I wouldn't do that Shizu-chan. You might lose a finger~" I tense up and turn to see Izaya watching me with that cocky grin on his face and only wearing loose fitting sweat pants. I let my eyes over his body briefly, noting how skinny and toned his stomach is. Sure, I know he is skinny but damn…he would look anorexic if it wasn't for the tone he had on him. "Like what you see?"

…

Well…kind of but…

"Who the fuck would like to look at you?" I growl at him. He chuckles to himself and shakes his head as he walks over to the couch. I cautiously follow him and sit as far away from him as I possibly can again.

"I'm giving you the same work sheet that you did last time, try and find the mistakes you made and explain why it was a mistake." He says gesturing towards the piece of paper on the coffee table. "Would you like something to drink?" He asks me as he starts to walk towards his kitchen area.

"I'm not staying long so no." I say bitterly to him. He makes a fake hurt face.

"Ouch, no need to be mean Shizu-chan. I am just extending my hospitality…I _am _a generous host you know." Yeah, when there is something in it for starts to do something in the kitchen, I'm not paying much attention to him because I am trying to get this math sheet done as fast as possible.

Now lets see…When the exponent of a polonomial is a negative then you…flip it? Err wait…don't you make it negative one or some shit like that…? Eh whatever, I'm just going to change it to a positive. Now after that then…you start to—

HOT! MOTHERFUCKING HELL HOT!

"Oops, so sorry Shizu-chan~" He says and places his coffee cup on the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU DAMN FLEA! DID YOU SPILL _ALL_ YOUR DAMN COFFEE ON ME?" I yell at him. He walks around the couch and kneels where I am.

"It wasn't like I did it on _purpose~"_

"The fuck you did!" I see him sigh in frusteration and reach for my chest.

"Look, we need to get these clothes off or you will continue to burn." I grab his hands before it can get to the button of my shirt.

"You are _not _stripping me you damn maggot!" He rolls his eyes.

"Oh calm down, I am shirtless. You don't have boobs or anything so just relax." I clench harder onto his hands as we both silently kill each other with out eyes.

He is mocking me. I can see it in those crimson eyes of his. He is _challenging _me!

"If you try any funny shit then you wont be able to write for _months_." I threaten him and let go of his hands. He starts to button my shirt as he stares me in the eyes. He moves down my torso and undoes each button with delicate care. You would think I was some present or something. He undoes the last button and pushes the shirt out of the way. Keeping his eyes glued to mine, he starts to run his hands down my chest.

"Shizu-chan has a very toned body~" He purrs and runs his hands over all my defined stomach muscles. I open my mouth to say some nasty come back but close my mouth once I feel one of those delicate hands squeeze the bulge that he is creating in my pants. I bite down on my teeth and glare at him but his gaze does not leave mine. He starts to run one of those long fingers over the bulge; slowly and taunting.

"Fuck!" I say and grab the fleas throat and force him onto the coffee table. "What the _fuck _do you think your doing?" I say while attempting to not lose my cool.

I was expecting some kind of answer, but no. That's not what I got.

Instead the damn flea _licks _my lips! What the fuck!

I gasp slightly at the sensation since I have never been kissed, let alone licked on the lips. It seems he knows this because as soon as that evil tongue is back in his mouth, he starts smirking up at me.

"Shizu-chan is the hottest when he is angry~" He brushes his hand down my chest again and starts to rub my groin with more pressure this time.

That's when I done something that _I _didn't even expect.

I kiss him.

No, not a gentle, passionate kiss. Hell no. This kiss was rough, forceful, and painful. It was everything but enjoyable. He makes a small sound telling me that he was not only in surprise but in pain from the brute force of the kiss. Before either of us could get used to the kiss or take it any farther, I pull away and proceed to punch the flea in the face.

"Your fucking disguisting." I spit out at him as he places his hand on the area I just punched. I push myself off of him and start to button my shirt back up. "Fuck your tutoring, I will fail the course." I say and walk out the door then proceed to slam it with a lot of force.

God, what a fucked up day.

* * *

_Sorry about the late update! I had writers block on this chapter and it actually took me 7 attempts to get this written. I think it was because I started writing in Izaya's POV at the beginning._

_ FINALLY I have the whole job situation figured out. I did my orientation and training, my first on the floor day is monday ^^ Though I am still kind of worried because I am working in 2 departments...and I have called off for Otakon in one but not the other :/ _

_I also started a new Shizaya Fan Fiction! Caged Bird. You should all go check it out :) _

_Please review everyone! It feeds my ego ^^_


	8. Eviction

Shizuo's POV

I leave the flea's house and mentally curse because for some reason, the gods decided it would be the perfect time for it to start to rain. Of course I didn't have an umbrella so that meant that I was going to have to get wet.

Just fucking great.

I start to walk down the street while keeping my head down as I go. There are people all around me that are walking with umbrellas. I push my hands in my pockets and try to ignore the anger I was feeling for looking like a retard since I _didn't _have an umbrella. I try and think of something to distract me, but I couldn't get the kiss out of my head. It was really odd for a first kiss. Funny, I imagined that my first kiss would be more romantic, softer, and oh yeah, with someone I actually _liked_.

My feelings towards Izaya were now complicated. I hated the guy yet I didn't mind his presence so much. I wanted him to stop taunting me but then I didn't want him to go away. I hated his voice but hated when he wasn't talking to me. It's a really strange combination of feelings. I sigh and continue to walk alone in the rain. All my life I just wanted to blend in, I didn't want to be seen by anyone. I just wanted to become invisible…then this damn _flea _came into my life and wouldn't leave me the hell alone! Worse yet, I actually started to _like _the attention he was giving me. Sure, he was annoying as fuck but just the recognition…just the thought that someone wasn't afraid of me…made me feel…I really can't explain it. I suppose I should ask someone to help me with all this but I am not too sure who I _could_ trust with a conversation like this.

"Miyo-chan! Come back here!" I look up and see a mother calling out to her little daughter. The little girl looks like she is playing some sort of game, but the other looks absolutely horrified. "Miyo-chan!" I scan my surroundings to try and find what is so threatening about the situation. I look at the little girl and see that she is running in the middle of the street to retrieve a ball and a car slams on its breaks so they won't hit her. The rain doesn't agree with that plan though because the car continues to move forward even after the breaks are slammed. "MIYO-CHAN!" I hear the woman cry again.

After that, I wasn't quite sure what happened. The next thing I knew, I was laying down on the street in a lot of pain.

"Someone call an ambulance!" I hear somebody scream. I try to get up but regret that attempt as soon as I do it. Pain was surging through my body and I see blood pool around me. The sounds of sirens reach my ears in, what seems like, a few seconds later.

"Young man, can you tell me your name?" One of the paramedics asks me as he kneels down next to me.

"Shizuo Heiwajima." I say calmly. The paramedic seems somewhat shocked with my attitude in this current situation.

"Heiwajima-san, you were hit by a car. We are going to be taking you to the hospital so just hold in there alright?" I nod slightly and they start to try and put me on a stretcher. I am loaded up in the back of the ambulance and they start to whisk me away to the hospital

* * *

After I arrived at the hospital, they informed me that I had a few broken bones and that I would have to stay here for a few days. I wasn't quite sure why because I had broken bones a few times so it really wasn't a big deal to me. They also loaded me up on pain killers which was nice, to say the least.

"Heiwajima-san." One of the nurses says as she pulls my curtain back. "Your mother is here." She keeps the curtain pulled back to let my mother walk in.

Great.

Just fucking great.

There is silence between the two of us for a few moments after the nurse leaves us to talk. She doesn't need to talk though. I can already tell that she is quite pissed off.

"Are you going to explain yourself Shizuo?" She asks, finally breaking the painful silence.

"I got hit by a car." I tell her, but I know that's not what she was referring to. She glares at me.

"You like to put us in debt don't you? It's all fun and games for you!" She says in such a harsh tone. I am taken back only slightly by this allegation.

"No mom that's not it I—"

"Shut up." She says and I immediately close my mouth. "You have ruined the reputation of the Heiwajima family! You have put your father and me through a finical nightmare since the day you were able to walk." She spits out bitterly at me. "You have no idea what the value of a dollar is. Ambulance, medication, hospital stays…that all costs money!"

"Mom really I can—"I start but she cuts me off again.

"Shizuo," she begins very sternly. "You better find a friend to move in with but you will _not _be living at home anymore. I'm fed up with this behavior of yours. I want you out. The next time I want to see you, I want to see bags in your arms." She says and then leaves me alone to register what she just said. I was in shock to say the least. I stare at the place she stood for a few minutes, not really believing what I just heard.

"Fuck!" I say out loud and drop my head into my hands. I never expected for it to come to this…I had no idea where I should go. I had no friends…well except Shinra, but I didn't want to burden him. I had no job, no money…nothing. I lay my head back and try to relax. It really can't get any worse then this. I'm sure that my school can help me out…somehow. I also suppose I can ask Shinra, even though I really don't want to. I try and clear my mind so that I can fall asleep while the pain killers are still working.

* * *

A few hours later, the sound of a knife slicing through wood fills my hospital room.

Wait…What the fuck? I thought I was in a hospital...

I open my eyes and look around for the source of the strange sound.

"Morning Shizu-chan~" I see Izaya sitting in a chair right next to my bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growl at him. He puts his knife away and throws the piece of wood he was carving in the trash.

"Ohh I heard that my little monster got into an accident. Naturally, I had to come to make sure my little play thing was alright. How sad it would be if we couldn't play anymore." He say's with a fake sense of sympathy.

"Get out! I'm going to charge you for sexual harassment if you don't knock it off!" Izaya looked at me for a second before bursting out in laughter like I just told him the funniest joke in the world.

"Oh Shizu-chan~ what a sight that would be!" He kept laughing and my angry started to flair.

"Shut up! I will do it!" He stopped laughing and looked at me with that damn cocky smile again.

"Really now? You're going to go to the police office, walk right up to the front desk and say 'hey, this guy is sexually harassing me.' I'm not sure if you noticed Shizu-chan but you don't have the build, or the height, to play the victim." Well…now that he brings it up, I guess that _would _be a sight to see. "Besides," He continues. "It's not sexual harassment if you want it~"

"I don't fucking want it! I don't want you anywhere _near _me!" I spit out at him. He drops his head and his smirk widens.

"Your body doesn't lie Shizu-chan and your body says that you want it~"

"Shut up! My body and I have never been in sync! I hate my body!" I growl, revealing a little too much and then I say "It's ruined my whole god damn life!" Now don't ask me why I told the flea such a deep secret about me, the anger got the best of it and it just kind of happened. There was a moment of awkward silence and Izaya looked almost as stunned as I was by what I said.

"Listen," He dropped the cocky act and his tone became softer. "I heard what your mother said to you. So if you want, you can come move in with me."

…

He _has _to be joking. Move in with this flea? That was probably the worst idea I _ever_ heard in my life! Still…it was the best shot I had.

"What's the catch?" I growl at him, not allowing his sudden change of personality affect me.

"No catch, oh except you live by my house rules." This whole thing sounded a little too perfect to not have a catch attached to it. "You can stay long enough to for you to get a job and find your own place." He says with a light shrug. I really didn't want to have to go that low that I would move in with Izaya, but…it was the best solution that I had and fuck, I am desperate.

"Fine but why are you doing this? You _hate _me." I say. Izaya looks at me with that disgusting smirk but it seems somehow…softer then it normally was.

"It seems you and I have more in common then we first believed."

* * *

_Yay! We are finally entering part 2 of the 4 parts of this story! ^^ Things are going to get a little less playful and more angsty from here on out. Of course, there will be romance I come on...they are moving into together.. ;D I hope that the transition wasn't too abrupt ^^; I need review guys! D: If I don't get reviews that I don't update and you don't get the rest of the story! D: Such a tragedy ;_; This story will probably be somewhere between 20-25 chapters long...I haven't decided yet. _

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^^ Review my lovely humans~  
_


	9. Out For Tacos

Shizuo's POV

A week passed and I found myself, once again, standing in front of Izaya's door. How ironic it is that I would have to live with someone that hates me and vice versa. Ha, life really does just hate me. I reach my hand forward and knock on the door. A few moments later, my new dark haired roommate opened the door. Or is he my land lord now? I don't know, all I know is I am living with the damn flea.

"Welcome home~" He said playfully while leaning against the door.

"Don't make it out like we are a married couple." I growl at him before adding; "I don't even like you."

"Ah but we are living together now, so that means that you must not hate me as much as you believe you do~" He says as I push my way inside the tiny apartment and Izaya closes the door. Unsure of what to do with myself, I just stand there kind of awkwardly. Izaya walks into the kitchen to retrieve his coffee cup before coming back to where I am. "You can sleep on the couch. That is unless you want to sleep in the bed with _me~"_ Oh my fucking god. What the hell have I gotten myself into? I brush his suggestive comment off and walk over to Izaya's black couch to sit down.

Izaya followed me and continued talking. "Now then Shizu-chan, I have a few house rules I would like you to follow while you're here." I feel myself sigh inwardly as he continues. "First off, clean up after yourself. I like my home clean. Second, don't break anything. I am sure that you don't want to have to replace my expensive possessions. Third, never go into my room or on my computer. Got it?" I nod, letting him know that I understand what he is saying. Izaya walks over and grabs his coat from the kitchen counter and starts walking towards the door before stopping. "Well?" I hear him say.

"Well what?" I say completely confused on what he is saying.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Uhh coming...where?"

"Why to buy you bedding of course! I'm not so cruel to make you sleep without pillows or blankets Shizu-chan."

* * *

I feel my eyebrow twitch as I look at the comforter the flea decided to buy me.

"It's pink…"

"Yup! It matches you Shizu-chan~" He says and I feel anger growing inside me. There were multiple things wrong with this picture. One, I was out shopping with Izaya. Two, I was out shopping for _bed _sheets with Izaya and three, well, I was with Izaya.

"I hate it." I say while shoving the blanket back into the bag.

"Beggers can't be choosers Shizu-chan." Izaya says while taking the bag from me.

"I'm fucking starving." I say as we walk passed the stores in the mall and the aroma of the food court drawing me in. We walk into the food court and I quickly choose a Mexican restraunt. Izaya follows behind me, not seeming quite thrilled by my choice of food.

"You're going to get fat Shizu-chan." He says behind me while looking at the menu with a disgusted expression on his face. I choose to ignore his comment as I proceed to the person at the check out and order two tacos for myself. Izaya also orders a taco and pays the man for the food. The man hands us our tray of tacos and we go sit down at one of the little tables. I waste no time opening my taco and take a big bite out of it. I take another bite and glance over at Izaya and is staring at the Mexican entrée.

"Just eat it." I say while taking another bite.

"There is so much fat and sodium in here Shizu-chan, I am afraid that it will stop my heart by just the _smell _of it." He says while poking the taco.

"It's just a taco…" I say after finishing off my first taco and unwrapping my second.

"So gross."

"Taco's are fucking delicious." I say as I watch him start to stab his taco. Seriously, I would have ate that…

"A moment of bliss isn't worth your heart health Shizu-chan." He continues to stab the taco before it isn't anything more then crushed tortilla and meat with lettuxe and cheese pieces in it. How appetizing.

I finish my taco and crumble up the trash to throw it away, along with Izaya's former taco. Izaya walks over to me, holding the bag of items that we purchased.

"Anything else we need to get?" He asks and I simply shrug. Technically, I didn't need any of this.

"Let's just go." I suggest as we make our way towards the exit of the mall. We start to pass a liquor store before Izaya stops to look in it.

"Hey Shizu-chan," He begins, turning to face me with that evil smile of his painted on his face. "Do you drink?" I stare at him for a moment, trying to se if he is serious, before responding.

"A bit, why?"

* * *

"Ohhhhhh~ I know! Let's play limbo!"

"Da fuck, nah! I can't bend that low." I say in a drunken haze, trying to maintain control but the alcohol is really starting to take it's toll on me and I feel sanity slipping away. Izaya flops down on the couch and lays his head on my lap, looking up at me.

"But I'm boooooorrrreeedddd Shizu-chan~" He pouts then hiccups.

"You know pretty eyelashes." I say as I stare down at the male laying in my lap. Izaya rolls over and falls off couch. "Oi, you okay?" I ask as I slightly kick him to make sure he is still alive.

"Come down here." He says, rolling over onto his back on the floor. I get on my knees and straddle the dark haired man. "Let's doo something!" He pouts.

"Want ya wanna do?" I ask while looking down at the boy underneath me. He reaches up and grabs my arm, pulling my down closer to him.

"I wanna do you~" He says before pressing his lips against mine. I gasp slightly at the sudden action before I start to move my lips against his and lean down so that our bodies are closer to together. We pull away after a moment and just look at each other; both of us trying to read the others next move. I choose to move first and press my lips against Izaya's again.

* * *

_Sorry about the delay guys! I was SUPER busy with Otakon and my new job, and I also wrote this chapter twice and lost it...twice x.x Le sigh. Oh but I DID get to meet RukawaGF (Uber big Shizaya FF writer) at Otakon..She probably thought I was a total stalker/fan girl...well...I am a fan girl 33 If you haven't already, go read her stories. They are my whole inspiration for writing Shizaya Fan Fictions. I cosplayed Shiki to Otakon and got some pictures with her ^^ I was so happy~_

_Review for next chapter guys ;D_

_...I'm hungry for a taco now D:  
_


	10. The Drinking Accident

Chapter Warning: Smut

* * *

Shizuo's POV

In my drunken state of mind, I allow myself to give into Izaya's soft and suggestive touches. He wraps his arms around my neck, pulling me deeper into the kiss. I grab his small waist and pull his body into mine. He makes a soft sound and opens his mouth to brush his tongue against my lips to ask for entrance which I quickly oblige too, rushing my tongue out to meet his. Our tongues begin to battle with other for dominance, neither of us wanting to retreat. In the end, Izaya gives in and I push my tongue into his moist mouth, leaving no spot untouched.

I lose myself for a moment until Izaya brings me back to reality by bringing his knee up to my crotch and rub it into my tortured flesh. I moan and pull away from the kiss to take in some much needed air. I stare down at the raven underneath me and feel more heat rush downward.

"Shizu-chan…" I hear Izaya say softly when I start to lean forward to ignite another kiss. I move from his swollen lips and start to kiss and nip at his neck. He pushes his knee harder into my crotch and I start to bite and suck harder, leaving red marks all over his pale skin. Izaya lets out a gasp, which soon turns into a deep moan when I nearly start to draw blood.

"S-Shizu-chan…" I pull away from his neck and attach myself to his lips once again. I slide my hands up his chest, exposing his toned and flat stomach. Pulling away from the kiss, I lift his shirt over his head and throw it to the side somewhere. He pulls me down for another kiss and I run my hands down his beautifully sculpted chest. Izaya moves his hands from around my neck to move down my back to grab the hem of shirt and lift it over my head to join the other. He moves his hands from his back to bring them forward so that he can start to run them down my chest. He drops his head to focus on a white streak that is across my heart.

"It seems I've already marked you~" He says with that cocky grin of his planted on his face. I scuff then lean down and start to suck and bite on a patch of skin in front of Izaya's heart.

"F-Fuck!" He says while throwing his head back. He tries to shove me away but I only pull him closer, sinking my teeth deeper into his skin until I taste metallic.

"A-Ah! Fuck!" He nearly screams as I start to suck on the now broken skin. I pull my head back and look down proudly at the now bleeding spot near Izaya's heart.

"My mark is better." I say childishly only to be pushed down on my back and straddled by the bleeding man.

"I didn't know you were such a masochist Shizu-chan. You could have warned me before making me bleed."

"Sorry." I simply say as he starts to run his hand up my inner thigh. I growl at him warningly before he leans down and kisses my chest softly.

"Don't get soft on me now Shizu-chan~" He says before taking one of my nipples into his mouth and starts to suck.

"A-Ah!" I let out before throwing my head back. He runs his tongue over my pert nipple and I let out a loud moan of pleasure. I feel his lips pull back into a grin as the slips his hand into my pants and grab my throbbing length. He swirls his tongue around my nipple while he starts to slowly pump my painful erection. He bites down on my bud hard while brushing his thumb over my slit.

"A-Ah! F-Fuck!" I yell out while throwing my head back and grabbing on Izaya's shoulders. I feel the dark haired man pull away and stare down at my flushed face.

"What's wrong Shizu-chan?" He asks with a rough tug at the end of the sentence. I let out a loud moan of pleasure at the sensation of him pumping me before he stops all movement.

"Well this is no fun. You look ready to come and we have barely even gotten started!" He says while faking a pout.

"Shut the fuck up!" I growl out at him, wanting for him to resume touching me.

"Well…let's make this a little more interesting shall we?" He says before slipping down to come face to face with my clothed length. He pulls off my jeans roughly and throws them into some random part of the room. Once removed, he kisses my head through my boxers before pulling them down to expose my full length.

"Whoa…Little Shizu-chan is so big!" I open my mouth to reply to his statement but it is soon replaced with a moan once he puts my tip into his mouth. I watch in awe as my hot flesh starts to disappear inch by inch into the flea's mouth. He starts to pull it out, only to shove it back in and sending vibrations through my length from his moaning.

"A-Ah! Izaya!" I feel him chuckle and move his one hand to caress my balls while the other rubs imaginary patterns on my inside thigh. His speed starts to pick up and all I can see is a mess of dark hair bobbing up and down between my legs. A sensation makes its way up my toes and throughout my body.

"IZAYA!" I scream out as I feel myself release into his mouth. For a moment, the only thing that can be heard is my heavy panting.

"Not too bad." Izaya says, breaking the silence. He runs his palm over his mouth to clean away any of the left over residue. I lay there, limp on the floor, panting, when three fingers appear in front of my face.

"Suck." I hear Izaya say. Even though I am by _far_ the less experienced between us, I knew what was going to happen if I took those digits into my mouth.

And like hell was I going to let myself get dominated.

In one quick motion, Izaya is on his back with his hands pinned above his head and I am towering over him. With my other hand, I make Izaya spread his legs as far as they can possibly go before I roughly take his length in my mouth.

"N-Nhh~ S-Shizu-chan.." Unsure of what to do, I run my tongue along the underside of Izaya's cock and put a lot of sucking pressure on his tip. I hear Izaya gasp which assures me that I am probably doing something right. I pull his cock out of my mouth before engulfing it and start to deep throat him. Izaya gasps loudly and struggles against my hand.

"SHIZU-CHAN!" Taking that as a warning, I pull myself to only the tip and swallow his whole load. I let go of Izaya's hands and they fell into my messy hair to bring me forward into a passionate kiss. I brush my hand across his face and hold him there so he can't pull away from the kiss. After a few more passionate kisses, I present three fingers to Izaya's mouth who took them in immediately. He brushes his tongue over all my fingers, opening his eyes to look at me with seductive eyes. I gulp, feeling myself get hard again, once Izaya starts to pay each digit special attention with that devilish tongue of his. After deciding enough was enough, I pull them out of his mouth and press my lips against his. Not very sure what to do at this point, I brush my fingers against Izaya's entrance. Since Izaya hadn't started laughing yet, I decided this was the right thing to do and press one of my moist fingers inside his whole! I feel Izaya clench onto me. I let my finger sit there for a bit before he starts to move his hips to signal me to move. I push my finger deeper into him and hear Izaya gasp. Pulling my finger out, I slam it back in but at a different angle.

"A-AH YES! There! A-Aim there!" I chuckle to myself before slamming my fingers back into that spot over and over again. After growing bored of just using my fingers, I pull them out and position myself at Izaya's entrance. I lean forward to kiss Izaya deeply while I start to enter him. He turns his head in the kiss and starts to gasp and moan, trying to adjust when I complete fill him. After a few moments, Izaya starts to rock his hips and I take that as a sign to move. Pulling all the way out, I slam back in while angling myself to hit that spot that made him moan like crazy.

"S-shizu-chan!" I start out slow, but then start to pick up the pace and relentlessly slam into the smaller male. Each time I slam in, Izaya's moans get louder and his breathing becomes more hectic until he finally can't take it anymore.

"S-shizu-chan! I-I'm gonna—" Before he can finish his sentence, he releases his seed. His walls clamp down on me and it only takes a few more thrusts before I reach my peak.

"IZAYA!"

* * *

_Now you know why the last chapter was so short~_

_I'm so fucking exhausted guys x.x I just wanted this thing up, I didn't even proof read...*shifty eyes* Also..this is my first EVER full length Smut. Please let me know what you think ^^  
_


	11. The Freak On Display

Shizuo's POV

When I woke up this morning I knew two things; one, I had a throbbing headache and two, I was pretty fucking confused. Not only did I wake up on the floor, but I was also butt ass naked with my clothes laying in random spots of the room. Now fully awake, I sit up and scan the apartment for any signs of Izaya, but found none. Guess he was out doi—Wait! It's a school day! I get up and rush over to the tiny clock that was sitting on Izaya's desk. FUCK! It's 10:28! I am so late!

I gather my clothes in a hurry, but my headache is making the task more difficult then it actually was. I grasp my head with one hand and slip on my boxers with the other. When I grab my pants to slip them on, I start to feel extremely dizzy and nearly fall over. The couch suddenly feels very far away even though I know it's only just a few steps away from me. Reaching my arm out, I try and find the smoothness of the leather couch. Once my hand meets the leather, I push myself over to it and collapse with a puff sound of sinking leather. My eyes drift shut which eases my dizziness, but does nothing for the pounding pain in my head. Letting out a sigh of frustration, I begin to massage my temples in hopes that would help but it doesn't. It was extremely rare that I ever got sick and I _never_ missed a day of school. Sure, I was late on occasion but my schooling is very important to me. Finishing school is the only thing that_ might_ help me achieve a promising future, so I took it very seriously. I push myself up on my elbows and sit there for a moment, but the dizziness starts up again so I am forced to lay back down.

Looks like I'm not going to school today.

My hand drops off the couch and begins to search for the softness of the new comforter Izaya had bought me the day before. The blanket is pulled up off the floor and thrown to cover my whole body and head from the painful light rays. Why Izaya owned so many lights when he had a huge ass window, God only knows. My body begins to relax and I cuddle more into the soft blanket. I suddenly feel very thankful that Izaya insisted on buying me new bedding.

As I lay there in the comforting silence, I try and think back to what happened last night. The last thing I can remember is eating tacos with Izaya…everything after that is really fuzzy. It's not surprising that I can't remember though. My memory really sucks, unless I make a conscious effort to try and remember something. Even then though I don't always remember. I tried to focus on the tiny bits that I could remember to see if I could somehow piece things together, but I couldn't. So I decide to just give up and succumb to the sleep that is so desperately calling me.

* * *

Aroma of food and soft sizzling sounds coaxes me to wake out of dreamland. Slowly, I blink my eyes and look up at the ceiling. I blink again to get my eyes to focus before sitting up, still in a sleepy daze.

"Morning sleepy head~" I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I turn my head to see Izaya standing next to the stove with an apron on and spatula in hand.

Now that isn't something you see everyday.

"What time is it?" I ask while rubbing my eyes. I heard the sound of the contains in the pan he was hovering over being stirred before I got my answer.

"5:18." My eyes shoot open in shock. Was I really asleep _that _long?

"You mean I have been asleep for 7 hours!?"

"It's not _my _fault that you're lazy Shizu-chan." He said with a slight chuckle. "Shinra thought that I killed you when you didn't show up to school." I stared at Izaya's back while he talked.

"What did you tell him?" I asked while running my hand through my hair. I really needed a shower…

"That I had no clue." Part of me liked that Shinra didn't know but part of me didn't like it. I was terrible at keeping secrets let alone from one of my best friends. I also didn't want the stress of hiding secrets at the moment.

I hear Izaya started to hum softly while he grabbed a cup of water and pour it into the pan. For a moment, I wondered if this is how it always was at his house. Did his mom always cook for him like he was doing for me right now? Was he always greeted so warmly when he woke up like he just did when I woke up? All these things were foreign to me. Nothing like this ever happened at my house. Getting up off the couch, I grabbed my pants and shirt and began to dress myself. There was a click of the stove top being turned off before I turned to see the flea scooping the contents he had been cooking onto two plates.

"I made stir-fry, I'm not sure what you like to eat besides tacos." It was only then that I noticed that the tiny table that he had in the kitchen was already set for two. He walked over and placed the two plates next to the settings before taking a seat and staring at me. "Well…?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to sit?" This momentarily shocked me. I can't remember the last time I ate dinner with someone besides at the taco place with him yesterday. That didn't count though, we were surrounded by people then. This setting was more…intimate I guess is the right word. Not intimate in a romantic way, intimate as in more personal. I mumbled my thanks to the flea before sitting down across from him. He began to eat his food while I simply picked at mine. Even though I hadn't eaten for nearly 24 hours, I wasn't hungry. Izaya seemed to notice this and made a sound of disapproval.

"You know the least you can do is _try _it. I'm eating it so that means it's not poisoned." He said before taking another bite of his meal. I took a bite of my food to appease the man across from me. It was surprisingly delicious. "Good?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I simply said before taking another bite. We continued to eat in silence and soon enough we both finished our meals. He gathered up our two plates and placed them in the sink with the water running over them to wash away the residue.

"Is this how your dinners where like at your house?" I asked breaking the silence between us.

"No, we never had an organized dinner like this. We were lucky if we even had food in our fridge." He said while washing the plates.

"Were your parents always busy or something?" I asked while leaning against the wall.

"More like too poor to buy food." I tried to think of something to say to that, but I couldn't think of anything. I guess since Izaya lived a more glamorous life style, I just assumed that his family must have been loaded. He dried the plates and put them away before walking over to his laptop and opening it. My mind went back to wondering where he got all his money. He sure as hell has to have a lot of it to buy all his expensive furniture and rent wasn't cheap.

The sound of clicking brought my attention back to reality. I looked over and saw the flea typing a million keys a minute with his face glued to the computer. Kind of creepy if you ask me.

"I'm going for a walk." I announced but received no response. Assuming that he heard me, I walked out of the apartment to walk the now dark streets of Ikebukuro. I really needed to just collect my thoughts.

What the hell was I going to do? I couldn't live with the flea forever, but I also had nowhere else to go. I suppose I can always try and get a job but in the pasted when I did, my reputation caused me immediate denial. It was times like this when I really hated myself. If I wasn't such a fucking mistake, then I wouldn't be in this situation. I would have more friends, I would have never been kicked out of my house, my grades would be a lot better, hell I might even have a girl friend. But no, that wasn't the way my life was suppose to be. I was meant to suffer in loneliness with nothing but my strength to fall back on.

Walking across the street, I find myself in front of a machine that I hadn't visited in awhile. Checking my pockets for cash, I pulled out a couple crumpled up bills that were suppose to be my lunch money. Smoothing them out against the machine, I placed them in one by one and pushed a button. There was a soft 'clunk' and I reached down to pick up in the small carton that fell. I ripped off the plastic wrapping and pulled one of the white sticks out to place it between my lips. Searching my pockets again, I pulled out a lighter, that I bought back in Junior high, and lite the end of the cigarette. I inhale deeply before pulling the stick out and blowing out the smoke. Rarely did I ever smoke. It was only times when I got extremely stressed that I did, time's like right now.

Leaning my back against the machine, I slide down the cold metal before my butt met the ground. I placed the cigarette between my lips again and took another long drag. People walked passed me and stared at me as they passed. The way they looked at me made me feel like I was a freak on display. But then again, that's just what I am. I chuckled softly to myself after taking a third inhale of the cigarette.

"I wonder if they see the monster in me too." I say to myself while letting the smoke leave my mouth.

* * *

_Poor Shizu-chan is depressed ;_;_ It's okay, Izaya will cheer you up...*whistles*

_So you might all kill me for this, but I love when Shizuo smokes. I absolutely **hate** it when people write stories and they make him quit smoking. It's a part of his personality, it gives his character depth...And it's really attractive to me. (Even though I don't smoke and think it's extremely disgusting in real life.)_

_For all of you thinking "What the fuck, they just had sex and now it's like it didn't happen?!" Well that will be explained in later chapters...you will see, don't worry. Also for those of you thinking "Why the fuck has Izaya's personality suddenly taken a 160?" Go back and re-read the previous chapters. Because you missed something kind of important to the story line._

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed Shizu-chan being depressed ^_^ It's actually not very common for Shizuo being the one going through the depression so...I hope it's not too odd for you all. **Review people :D**_


	12. Sleeping Beauty

_Dammit, I have written this chapter 3 times and lost the chapter 3 freakin times. x.x Sorry about such a late update guys :/_

* * *

Shizuo's POV

When I got back to Izaya's house that night, I didn't see any signs of the flea. I look around and my eyes fall on piece of paper that was sitting on the table. I pick up the note and start to read the words on it.

'_Dear my lovely house wife;'_

I frown as I read that statement but continue to read on.

'_Something has come up and I had to go to work. I won't be back till late so don't wait up. Oh and don't let me find you masturbating when I get back, I will fix that for you ;)  
Love your sexy husband.'_

I crumble up the note and throw it at the wall. How dare he insinuate that I would be the female if we had a relationship!

…

Shut up! These are my thoughts. I can think what I want!

I click my tongue against the roof of my mouth as I walk over to flop down on the couch. I bounce slightly as my back makes contact with the expensive leather furniture. My eyes are focused on the roof as I start to let my mind wander. What did Izaya do again?

Oh…right. He's a spy…err…or something of that nature. Can't the guy just be normal and have normal piece of shit jobs like everyone else? Ha! Izaya working at a fast food place, I would pay to see that. I don't think he would last 2 minutes working at a fast food joint!

Dammit! I just remember I don't have a job.

I let out a deep sigh and pull out a cigarette. Izaya will probably kill me later for smoking his house, but oh well. I need this right now. I pull out my lighter and flick a flame to life. My eyes drift over to the orange flame, taking in every flicker of the beautiful heat. I light the end of the cigarette and take a deep intake of the white stick. The smoke warms my mouth as it rushes in and down my throat to fill my lungs. I exhale the smoke and watch as the gray cloud starts to break apart. I go to tap the ashes off the end of my cigarette…but then realize I don't have an ash tray. I guess I could use one of Izaya's plates…but I don't want to destroy any of his property, as odd as that might sound. I push myself off the couch and walk out the door to stomp out the cigarette. What a waste of a good cigarette.

Walking back inside, I plop down onto his couch again. It's times like this that I wish I had a phone. Then again, who would I text? The tv flickers to life when I press the on button and I begin to go through the guide to see if anything is on. Of course, nothing is on. So I settle for a show called "Deadly Women". Apparently it's on a marathon. I lay down lazily on the couch and watch with slight interest.

I had no idea women were so fucked up. Dismembering…poisoning…Women are more fucked up then the flea!

I start to fall to sleep and soon find myself into a deep slumber.

* * *

Izaya's POV

The soft sound of the door clicks behind me as I enter my home. Pulling out my phone, I let out a sigh seeing that it's nearly 2 in the morning and I have to be up at 6:30 to get ready for school. I slip my phone back in my pocket and see a figure laying on my couch. I freeze, completely forgetting that the brute is staying here for a moment. I let out a sigh of relief remembering about my blonde house guest and walk over to look at the sleeping man. His facial features are relaxed and mouth slightly open as soft snore sounds escape his lips. His looks so calm..so harmless…so…human. I brush blonde hair off of his forehead to get a better look at the sleeping monster.

"Your not allowed to be human Shizu-chan…because that will mean that I love you." I say to myself while letting my hand brush against his cheek. It's amazing how soft his hair and skin are when hen doesn't exactly have a proper hygiene schedule due to not having a home. The thought should bother me since I am kind of…well…I'm a hygiene fanatic…but for some reason, it doesn't. I bring my hand back up to his blonde locks and run my fingers through them. His brown roots are starting to show…we will have to fix that. My eyes settle on his parted lips. Licking my lips, I remember the feeling of them on mine when we had our "drunk sex". Such a shame he doesn't remember. It was sloppy and quick, but I think that was due to his alcohol intake. I can't wait to experience that raw sense of pleasure when he is actually sober…

The sound of my phone ringing disturbs my explicit thoughts. I pull my hand away and start walking towards my room so the sound of my phone call doesn't wake sleeping beauty. I pull out my phone to check my caller id. I frown immediately seeing the name that glows on my phone and walk into my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I press the on button and bring my device to my ear.

"Mairu, you should be asleep at this hour."

'_I couldn't sleep nii-san..' _A shiver runs through my spine when the voice of my younger sister filters through my phone to invade my ear drum.

"Then count sheep or something. You shouldn't be calling me at such a late hour when you have school tomorrow." A soft pout is heard from the other end.

'_You're so mean Iza-nii!' _

"Go to bed Mairu." I say with a soft growl. There is silence and I pull my phone away to see if she hung up on my. My phone says she is still on the line so I put it back to my ear and wait for her to respond.

'…_When are you coming home Nii-san?' _I frown and a sense of sadness starts to take over my tone.

"That isn't possible Mairu, I won't ever be coming home." I say, trying to maintain my composure.

'_Why?'_

"I'm going to bed, goodnight." I say before pressing the end button, not waiting for her response. She is only 6…she will never understand if I explained it to her. I toss my phone on the bed and lay next to it. Pressing my stand by button, the numbers 2:11 glow and I sigh. Even though I know I need my sleep, I'm expecting this to be a sleepless night.

* * *

_I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting! D: I'm also sorry about the short chapter..I had writers block for this story so I had to sit down for an hour or so and listen to music to get the vision once again. So for the next chapter, they will finally be back in highschool :D Yay for awesome HS scenes~ I think you all will be quite pleased with the outcome ^^ I promise they will be well worth the wait. _

_Oh yeah, and before you start saying that a 6 year old can't use the phone...stop...I have a 6 year old sister, she managed to memorize my phone number when she was 5 and calls me quite often now x.x _

_By the way, Wicked Women is one of my favorite shows :) It's basically a documentary type show with dramatization of women who committed horrofic murders...I know they had one where the woman killed her sister with a hammer then dismember her with a chainsaw and hide her body parts in her down stairs freezer.  
_

**_PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! :D_**


End file.
